Reflections
by Lexvan
Summary: During their quest for Sephiroth, a person from Tifa's past joins the group. Tifa starts feeling guilty about what happened between them and let's the guilt get to her. Will she be able to overcome her guilt to live a happy life? Tifa/OC AU
1. Chapter 1: Tifa's POV

Reflections

By: Lexvan

Summary: During their quest for Sephiroth, a person from Tifa's past joins the group. Tifa starts feeling guilty about what happened between them and let's the guilt get to her. Once the group begins their journey down North Crater, Tifa finds a strange cave. But, there's more to this cave than meets the eye. Soon, her very life is in danger. Can she get out in time, or will she perish before she gets a chance to apologize to the one she loves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Only my own original character, Aldaros, the old man, and Craig.

Chapter 1: Tifa's POV

They say that when you reflect back on what happened in your life, you have a lot of things that you wish you could of done different. For me, there's one main event I wish I could change. An event in which I ruined a person's life.

A person.......... I loved.

It all started after Sephiroth destroyed my hometown of Nibelheim. My sensai, Zangan, brought me to Midgar to seek medical treatment, and left the city. I guess Shinra was after anybody that survived. Once I was well enough to leave, I was put in an orphanage, seeing as I was only fifteen. I felt so alone there. Not knowing who everybody was and everything. But then, I met him.

Aldaros.

Aldaros VanThunder was his name. He was sixteen, about 6'0, brown eyes, black hair. And he was cute. Very cute. Some girls would say he was one handsome brother, but, I was only fifteen. He was one of a kind. When I first met him, he tried to cheer me up. It didn't take long for that to happen. We became fast friends. After about three months, we became a couple.

It felt good having a boyfriend to go to when I was sad or scared. And he was always there for me. Now when the other kids at the orphanage found out that we were a couple, most of them were happy for us. All but one. His name was Craig Peterson. He didn't think me and Aldaros should go out just be cause Aldaros was black. I shut him up myself buy slapping him, for insulting Aldaros. And that took care of that.

Or so I thought.

I was sixteen when it all happened. It was Aldaros' birthday. He was seventeen. We really cared for each other. That's when we decided to spend the night together. It would of been the first time for the both of us, which made it even more special.

After our friends and I threw him a surprise party, we waited until everybody was asleep. All the kids at the orphanage had their own rooms. So, Aldaros came into mine about an hour and a half after everybody went to bed. I was still in my jeans and blouse when he came in.

Once he came in, I kissed him and we made our way to my bed. We started kissing some more. Aldaros then made his way down to my neck. I began too moan in pleasure as he was kissing my neck. He then went for my ear lobes. He knew that was one of my most sensitive spots whenever we were making out. I then pulled his shirt off, as he kicked his boots off. I undid his belt, but didn't pull the pants off yet.

I then undid my pants and, started to pull them off. Aldaros then, started unbuttoning my blouse. I giggled a little as he was tickling my stomach, unbuttoning the rest of my blouse. He finally got it, but he stopped. I looked at him thinking something was wrong.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"Tifa, are you sure about this?", he asked. "I mean, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to. I don't want to push you into doing this."

I then kissed him.

"I want to do this, because I love you.", I replied. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

He then smiled as he kissed me. We both knew how we felt about each other. He was about to pull off my blouse when suddenly, my door flew open with Ms. Winters, one of the people in charge of the orphanage, standing there, with Craig and two other boys, that were at least nineteen.

"What is the meaning of this?!", Ms. Winters asked.

Both of us were to shocked to speak. So, Craig made up his own little story.

"See, I told you he was trying to rape her!", Craig said as he pointed towards us.

"Frank, Carlos grab him!", Ms. Winters ordered.

Then, with out warning, the two boys grabbed him. And pinned him against the wall. I was about to try and stop them, but Ms. Winters held me in her arms like I was a little child. I looked over at Craig, who had a smug grin on his face. How did he know about all this. Then it hit me! I was talking to Jessie, about what we were going to do tonight. Craig must of overheard the whole thing.

Soon, the two older guys had Aldaros's pinned down.

"Take him downstairs while I call the police.", Ms. Winters ordered.

"Yes ma'am.", they replied as they carried Aldaros out of my room.

Just then, Jessie came running into my room.

"Tifa what happened?!", Jessie asked. "Are you okay?!"

"She is now Jessie.", Ms. Winters replied. "I want you to stay with her until I return."

"Yes ma'am.", Jessie replied as she sat next to me.

"I'll stay also.", Craig said.

"Craig, I need you to come with me.", Ms. Winters said. "The police will need a full report on what happened."

"Yes ma'am.", he said as he left with her.

Once they were far off, Jessie decided to ask the real questions.

"How did they know what you two were planning?", she asked.

"Craig must of overheard us in school during lunch.", I replied as tears started to run down my face.

I then started to cry. Jessie stayed there and hugged me. She knew how I felt. She was one of my best friend. To this day, I still feel so sorry that she died when the plate fell. Three days later, I found out what happened to Aldaros. He was sent to the Gold Saucer Dessert Prison. He was to stay their until he turned twenty-one.

I fell to my knees crying. Why?! Why did this have to happen to him?! He didn't do anything wrong. He only loved me! Then a hand fell upon my shoulder. I turned thinking it was Jessie. But it was Craig. That little weasel had the nerve to act nice when he caused all this. Did he think I was that stupid?!

"It okay Tifa.", he said. "I'm here for you."

He really did think I was stupid! That was it for me. I balled my fist up and nailed him right in the jaw. But, I didn't stop there. I punched him a few more times. By the time I was done, he looked like a old rag doll that was run through the mud a few times. I had dish duty for two weeks, but it was worth it. Every night, for a month, I cried myself to sleep think about Aldaros. Hoping that he was okay. I wished that I would see him again.

And I got that wish.

It was when we were put in the dessert prison, four years later. Cloud, Barret, and Yuffie went looking for Barret's old friend Dyne, while the rest of us stayed in some old burnt out house for some rest. But, I couldn't rest. I went looking for Aldaros. He turned twenty-one three months ago. Maybe, just maybe, he was still here. And if he was, I was either going to get him out, or stay with him.

I went searching throught the area and discovered the this place was once Barret's old home. Coral Village. I still went on searching. Until, some muggers tried to rob me. I handled the first three with no problem. It was the other five that worried me. I thought that I was done for, until a man in a brown cloak jumped in front of me and faced the muggers.

He then raised his weapon, which was an axe. But then he cocked it like a shotgun. I saw a trigger-like handle at the end of the axe handle. And up where the axe blade was, must of been a hollow end like a gun barrel.

"Leave now!", he said as he stared them down.

They took off like cats from a dog. I was still standing there ready to thank the man.

"Thank you for saving me.", I said.

"T-Tifa?!", the man asked.

"How do you know my name?", I asked.

He then put his axe away, and pulled off the hood to his cloak. I saw those long dreadlocks in his hair, and those beautiful brown eyes, I knew it was him.

"Aldaros!!", I shouted as I jumped in hs arms. "I knew I'd find you!"

"What are you doing here?!", he asked.

So, I told him what happened.

"Man, you sure lived a interesting life.", he joked. "So, your friends are going after this Dyne guy huh?"

"Yeah.", I replied. "Cloud thinks if they get him to confess, we'll be let go."

"Sounds like a plan to me.", Aldaros said.

"Aldaros, I'm sorry about what happened four years ago."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault Tifa."

"I.... I still love you Aldaros.", I said as I looked up at him. "I never stopped loving you."

I looked into his eyes. I didn't see the warm, loving eyes that I saw that night. I instead saw eyes that showed hurt and pain from being here for four eyes.

"Tifa. Try to understand. I do care for you, but it's been four years since I last saw you. I still have feelings for you, but please, give me some time to think things through. Okay?"

I understood how he felt. I felt the same way after he was gone. But, within time, I saw that my love for him only grew stronger.

"I understand.", I replied as I hugged him. "I'll wait."

"Thank you.", he said as he returned the hug.

We then walked back to the house where the others were. Cloud and the others had just came back. It turns out that we were free to go. But part of me didn't want to leave Aldaros. Barret, the only other person that I told about what happened between me and Aldaros, understood. But, when he was set free, he decided to join us.

Cloud didn't want to trust him at first, seeing as he told us about how Hojo injected him with some mako to see if a SOLIDER could survive in the prision. But with a little help from Aeris, he changed his mind. It felt good to have him around. I can wait for him to make up his mind. Good or bad, I'll still be his friend.

We're at the halfway point of North Crater now. We split up into three teams, for the three paths that we can take.

Cloud, Barret, and Cait are in one group. Vincent, Cid, and Yuffie are in another, While Me, Aldaros, and Red are in the last team. I know Aeris is watching over us as we go forward to stop Sephiroth.

I look up and I don't see Aldaros and Red. I then see a cave. Maybe they went in there. Hey what's with all the mirrors?


	2. Chapter 2: Aldaros' POV

Chapter 2: Aldaros's POV

Life's funny in a way. One minute, you're put in a dessert prison for a crime you didn't commit. The next, you're reunited with the one you once loved, but you're not sure if you still have that same love for her. And to think all this started four years ago.

Me and Tifa were in the same orphanage at the time. We became fast friends. And soon a couple. She told me about what happened to her town. Next to the police, I'm the only person she told this to. And unlike the police, I believed her. Who would and make up a story like that?!

Anyway, my birthday came around. I was seventeen. One more year and I could leave this place, and find an apartment or house to live in. Me and Tifa talked about it and decided that she could come with me. I loved her that much. I even let her hold on to the money I'd saved up to get a place. I didn't trust anybody but her with my money. I had at least, 110,000 gil saved up. By my birthday, we decided to spend the night together.

I waited until it everyone was asleep. I then suck to Tifa's room. Once I closed the door, she kissed me and we made our way to her bed. We started kissing some more. I then made my way down to her neck. She began too moan in pleasure as I was kissing her neck. I then went for her ear lobes. I knew that was one of her most sensitive spots when ever we were making out. She then pulled my shirt off, as I kicked my boots off. She undid my belt, but for some reason she didn't pull my pants off yet.

She then undid her pants and, started to pull them off. I finished pulling them off. I then, started unbuttoning her blouse. She started giggled in delight as I was trying to undo her blouse around her stomach. I finally got it, but I stopped. She looked at me thinking something was wrong.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"Tifa, are you sure about this?", I asked. "I mean, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to. I don't want to push you into doing this."

She then kissed me.

"I want to do this, because I love you.", she replied. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

I then smiled and kissed her. We both knew how we felt about each other. I was about to pull off her blouse when suddenly, her door flew open with Ms. Winters, one of the people in charge of the orphanage, standing there, with Craig and two other boys, that were at least nineteen.

"What is the meaning of this?!", Ms. Winters asked.

Both of us were to shocked to speak. So, Craig made up his own little story.

"See, I told you he was trying to rape her!", Craig said as he pointed towards us.

"Frank, Carlos grab him!", Ms. Winters ordered.

And that's how I ended up in the dessert prison. Three days after the whole thing, I was sent there to stay for four years.

When I first came here, I thought I was going to die within a week. But and old man took me in and taught me how to survive in that place. Dio, the owner of the Gold Saucer, wasn't all that bad. Every week, he sent down some food for us to eat. We all spilt the food equally.

I know this sounds funny but, in a way, most of these folks were... well, family to me. It was the only one I had left. We had a few bad apples in the bunch, but, they were nothing but bullies. Picking on those weaker than they were. I didn't stand for it when they tried it with me. They backed off after I beat one of the gang leaders. The old man was pretty surprised when he saw me fight. He then gave me my first weapon.

It was and axe and a shotgun in one. Up at the top, where the axe blades were, the top was hollow like the barrel of a shotgun. In the middle sat the part where you cocked the gun. The trigger around the handle. The old man made it for me. The ammo was pretty interesting. The way he made it was that what the shots were based on what materia was equipped to it. So, if I had Fire, Ice, and Lighting materia, I could just focus on the materia and it would come out of the barrel as a shot. If anything, it was one heck of a weapon.

Within three weeks, I mastered it. I already knew how to use an axe, so, all I had to master was the gun mode. It was a breeze. Three months later the old man died. His name was John Donaldson. He was put in the prision for trying to rob the Saucer. He died in his sleep. So, he died in peace. Me, along wth the others, buried him in the cemetary that they made there. He left a note saying that I could have his home, which was a van. It was better than the truck that I was sleeping in.

Most of the time that I was in there, I kept thinking about Tifa. Was she alright? Would she wait for me? I started to give up hope about at all. Then, three months, after my twenty-fifth birthday, it happened.

I was doing what I normally do, walking around fighting monsters that came my way. When, I heard some fighting going on. So I, thinking it was somebody fighting some monsters, ran to see what was going on. I saw some muggers attacking some woman. She got the best of three of them. But, when five more showed up, I decided to step in. I jumped in front of them, set my weapon to gun mode and pointed at them.

"Leave now!", I demanded.

They knew very well what I could do to them. So, they took off. I was about to walk off, when the woman spoke to me.

"Thank you for saving me."

That voice!! It may have been four years, but, I knew that voice anywhere.

"T-tifa?!", I asked hoping that I haven't gone crazy.

"How do you know my name?", she asked.

I then put my axe away, and pulled off the hood to my cloak. She look at me for a few seconds trying to recognize me then I saw that beautiful smile of hers.

"Aldaros!!", she shouted as she jumped into my arms. "I knew I'd find you!"

"What are you doing here?!", I asked.

She then told me what happened.

"Man, you sure lived a interesting life.", I joked. "So, your friends are going after this Dyne guy huh?"

"Yeah.", she replied. "Cloud thinks if they get him to confess, we'll be let go."

"Sounds like a plan to me.", I said.

"Aldaros, I'm sorry about what happened four years ago."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault Tifa."

"I.... I still love you Aldaros.", she said as she looked up at me. "I never stopped loving you."

I looked into her eyes. I still saw those warm, loving eyes that I saw that night. I believe, when she looked into my eyes, she saw eyes that showed hurt and pain from being here for four eyes.

"Tifa. Try to understand. I do care for you, but it's been four years since I last saw you. I still have feelings for you, but please, give me some time to think things through. Okay?"

"I understand.", she replied as she hugged me. "I'll wait."

"Thank you.", I said as I returned the hug.

Now we're in North Crater, looking for the almighty Sephiroth. I couldn't just walk away after I was finally set free. So, when they all were released, I joined them. It's funny you know. During this whole journey, I saw my love for Tifa grow more and more each day. I couldn't deny it any longer. I loved Tifa Lockheart. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. I'll tell her after this whole thing is over with.

Me, Tifa, and Red were searching the tunnels for Sephiroth. I know Aeris is watching over us as we go forward to stop Sephiroth.

I look forward to see Red walking forward. I then look back to see.....

"Hey Red? Where's Tifa?"


	3. Chapter 3: Reflections

Chapter 3: Reflections

"Hey Red? Where's Tifa?", Aldaros asked as he looked around.

"I do not know.", Red XIII said. "She was here just a minute ago."

"I know, but, now she's just up and disappeared.", Aldaros said. "Let me try my PHS."

Aldaros then dialed up Tifa's PHS number but, nothing happened.

"Okay now I'm worried.", Aldars said as he put his PHS away.

"We must find her.", Red XIII said.

"Wait here just in case if she shows up or something.", Aldaros said. "I'll backtrack and see if she might of went into a cave or down another path by accident."

"Good luck my friend.", Red said as he looked around the area for any signs of Tifa.

Elsewhere:

"Where did all these mirrors come from.", Tifa asked as she looked around the cave. "They look like they were formed by the rock."

"That's because they were.", whispered a familiar voice.

"Sephiroth?!", Tifa said in shock. "Where are you?!"

"I'm waiting for your friends to come face me.", he laughed. "But, I think I'll destroy you now."

"Good luck.", Tifa snapped as she turned to leave. "I'm out of here."

"Yes, that's right leave. Go make Aldaros's life even worse than what it is.", Sephiroth said. "Not that you haven't done a good job of that already. I mean cause of you, he went to prison for four years."

"I-It's not my fault!", Tifa shouted. "It was Craig's."

"That's right, blame it on someone else.", Sephiroth said. "If you hadn't told Jessie in school, Craig wouldn't of over heard you. And he wouldn't of busted you two that night you ruined his life."

Tifa eyes widened in shock.

"You know I'm right.", Sephiroth said. "And if by some slim chance you beat me, Aldaros will leave you for what you did to him. He hates you, Tifa. He doesn't want you in his life anymore. He'll be happy without you. You messed up his life once, why do it again?"

"No!", Tifa shouted. "You're wrong! He loves me! I know it! We'll be together and have a family, and be happy!"

"I've seen your future, Tifa. And it's not pretty.", Sephiroth grinned. "Look to your right."

"Now where is she?', Aldaros asked himself. "I can't loose her again."

Aldaros looked around and found a cave entrance.

"Maybe she went in here.", Aldaros said as he walked in.

Tifa looked to her right and saw someone in one of the mirrors. It was an old woman in a dress, sitting in a rocking chair with a little cat sitting in her lap. Her hair was long and white. She looked so sad and alone as a tear slid down her face.

"That'll be you in the next forty years.", Sephiroth said. "You be old and alone with no one to comfort you but your cat. Then again why wait that long. Take a gander to the left."

Tifa looked to the left to see something horrible.

"No!", she said softly.

She saw herself, only she was and old woman. She was still in her tank top and shorts, but she was old with white hair. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were old and wrinkled.

"What did you do to me?!", she asked in a old and raspy voice. "My voice!"

"I've made you an old woman. The mirrors can make whatever I think happen.", Sephiroth laughed. "You'll be to weak to leave. You'll die here old and alone. Enjoy your last moments alone."

Tifa tried to run, but now that she was an old woman, she was to weak to move and fell to her knees. She then fell to her side, finding it hard to breathing. Her left arm went numb. Her chest was pounding. It was painful to her. She then realised what was happening to her.

"I'm having a heart attack!", she said. "Sephiroth was right! I am going to die here!"

Tifa felt herself getting weaker and weaker by the second.

"I can't die! Not now!", Tifa said. "I have too see Aldaros one.... last....... time."

"This cave is long.", Aldaros said. "I don't think Tifa went down here."

Aldaros then saw a body laying on it's side. He could only think of one person it could be.

"Tifa!!", Aldaros shouted as he ran up to her body.

He then knelt down and turned her body to face him.

"Are you okay, Tifa?!", Aldaros said as he got a good look at her.

He was shocked to see that it was an old woman in the cave.

"How did this old woman get in here?!", Aldaros asked.

Suddenly, Tifa opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was Aldaros's face. Aldaros recognized those eyes right away.

"Aldaros.", Tifa said as she smiled.

"T-tifa?!", Aldaros said in shock. "But, how did this to you."

"The mirrors..... Sephiroth.", she said as she was getting weaker.

"So, the hero comes to save his beloved."

"Come on out..... Sephiroth!", Aldaros demanded. "Come out and face me!"

"I'd love to, but, I'd rather have you come to me.", Sephiroth said.

"What did you do to Tifa?!", Aldaros asked.

"The mirrors in this cave have certain........ properties.", Sephiroth explained. "Properties that allow me to use it's powers to my will. Young Tifa is an example of that. Or shall I say, old Tifa. Mwhahahahhahaha!"

"You monster!!", Aldaros said as he looked down at Tifa. "Tifa? Tifa look at me. Look at me!"

"Aldaros, I'm so sorry for ruining your life.", Tifa said as tears were flowing down her face. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"What are you talking about?!", Aldaros asked. "It wasn't you who ruined my life. I love you Tifa. Now and forever."

Aldaros then kissed Tifa. Old or young, he loved her no matter what.

"Oh Aldaros.....", Tifa said as hot tears were pouring down her face. "I love y-"

Tifa's eyes then closed.

"Tifa?", Aldaros cried. "Tifa?! TIFA?! Don't leave me. God, please don't leave me."

"She's dead.", Sephiroth said. "She reflected on her life and now she's dying."

"No!! She can't die!", Aldaros shouted. "She can't leave me. She can't."

"Face it! She's dead!", Sephiroth said. "The mirror's powers can't be beaten!"

"The... Mirrors!", Aldaros said thinking to himself. "That's it!"

Aldaros laid Tifa on the ground and pulled out his axe as he stepped up to one of the mirrors.

"What are you doing?!", Sephiroth asked.

Aldaros then swung at the mirror.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!", Sephiroth shouted. "Stop it!"

Aldaros kept on breaking mirror after mirror. After each swing, the mirrors broke into pieces. Aldaros kept on swinging, no matter how tired he got. There were plenty of mirrors, and they were all destroyed. Aldaros then dropped his axe and went back ran to Tifa.

"Tifa?", Aldaros said as he tilted her upper body up. "Come on Tifa, come back to me."

Tifa still wasn't breathing. Aldaros checked her pulse, but, nothing. No heart beat, or anything. He tried casting cure, but still nothing. Aldaros then realised that Tifa was dying. He just held her body as tears poured down his face.

"I love you, Tifa.", Aldaros said as he rocked her body. "I'll always love you."

He then kissed for the last time. Suddenly, the broken mirrors started floating. They then came together to form one huge mirror. Aldaros reached for his axe, ready to fight. The mirror then shot a beam at Tifa. Aldaros didn't know what to do at that moment. Then suddenly, her hair was turning back to it's normal color. Then her skin was becoming smooth again. Within seconds, Tifa was her young self. The mirror then fell to the ground and broke back into pieces.

"Tifa? Please be alive okay.", Aldaros said as he held her.

Suddenly, Tifa's opened up wide as she gasped for air. She waved her hand wildly, trying to get up, but, Aldaros just held her trying to calm her down.

"Tifa! Calm down. It's me.", Aldaros said as he held her still.

"Aldaros?!", Tifa asked.

"Yeah. It's me.", Aldaros said.

"But I thought....."

"I broke the mirrors, and they formed one big one and reversed you youth.", Aldaros explained.

"What about Sephiroth?", Tifa asked.

"I think his power over the mirrors was broken when I broke the mirrors.", Aldaros said. "I think he's waiting for us to come to him."

"Figures.", Tifa said as she rubbed her head.

"How you doing?", Aldaros asked.

"I've been better."

"Well, you look better than you were a few minutes ago.", Aldaros grinned.

"Oh really?", Tifa asked with a smirk.

"Oh yeah.", Aldaros said. "I hope I never have to lip lock with an old woman for a long, long time. Girl your lips were wrinkly."

"How about now?", she asked as she kissed him.

"I think I'll need a second opinion.", Aldaros said.

Aldaros then kissed Tifa. It was something they both wanted ever since they saw each other at the Gold Saucer Prison. But just when it was getting good, they heard somebody clearing their throat. They both broke the kiss to see Red XIII standing at the entrance of the cave.

"I'm glad you two are safe, but we do have a mad man to stop.", Red grinned. "You can do what you want later."

"Very funny.", Tifa said as Aldaros helped her to her feet. "But, you're right. We have to stop Sephiroth. So, let's get going."

As they were leaving the cave, Tifa looked down at one of the broken peices of the mirrors. Only this time she saw her young self. She smiled at seeing her normal self.

"You okay, Tifa?", Aldaros asked.

"I am now.", she said as she grabbed his hand. "Thanks."

"Anytime.", Aldaros said as they walked out of the cave.

After Sephiroth's defeat..........

"Cloud!", Tifa shouted as Cloud was just standing like he was in some kind of trance.

"Cloud!! Snap out of it!", Aldaros shouted.

Suddenly, Tifa slipped of the ledge. Aldaros quickly grabbed her hand.

"Hang on Tifa!", Aldaros shouted.

Then without warning, a rock fell and hit Aldaros' shoulder.

"Argh!", Aldaros shouted.

He then lost grip of Tifa's hand.

"TIFA!!!!", Aldaros shouted.

Tifa was falling to her death, but suddenly, Cloud snapped out of it just in time to grab her and jump up to the ledge where Aldaros was. Aldaros grabbed Tifa first, then they helped Cloud up.

"Where are the others?", Cloud asked.

"HEY!"

Aldaros, Tifa, and Cloud turned their heads to see the others on another ledge.

"You guys okay?!", Barret shouted.

"Yeah! We're cool!", Aldaros shouted.

"I'm glad you guys are okay!",Tifa shouted.

"Now how do we get out of here?", Cloud asked.

"We may have to climb up.", Tifa said.

"I need to rest first.", Aldaros said as he sat against the crater's wall. "I'm totally wiped. Remind me not to do that again for a long time."

"I second that.", Tifa said as she rested her head on Aldaros' shoulder.

Cloud looked down and saw that they were holding hands. A smirk came to his face.

"About time you two got together.", he said.

They both looked at him and smiled.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud noise coming at them from up above. Aldaros shielded Tifa from any rocks that were falling. Then once the shaking stopped, everyone looked to see the Highwing.

"Last one aboard, a rotten egg!", Yuffie shouted as she ran towards the ship.

"Let's blow this joint.", Aldaros said.

An hour later:

They stood silently, their eyes transfixed on the sight before them.

The Lifestream had broken through the surface of the Planet, and flowed towards Meteor in a fury of glowing, pale green tendrils. Holy had failed, but the Cetra hadn't. Hovering dangerously low over Midgar, the gigantic ball of rock froze in place as the Lifestream enveloped it, it's pure energy cutting through it, going straight to it's heart. Bit by bit, Meteor began to break apart.

Slowly, the enormous city below was hidden from sight beneath the Lifestream, as it lifted Meteor away from the Planet. Once it had brought the enormous sphere to a safe distance, the Lifestream tore it to pieces. Chunks of falling rock were caught by the moving energy before they could hit the city below, and the bits that were left of the monstrosity were thrown back with tremendous force.

The ultimate destroyer returned to space, to the blackness that had spawned it.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends Reunited

Chapter 4: Friends Reunited

The Lifestream slowly shrank away from Midgar, it's task complete. They watched as the flowing waves moved back, some of them moving very close to the airship on which they stood. Then, the ship was enveloped.

The nine members of AVALANCHE weren't sure what to think. The Highwind had been encased in glowing Lifestream, and a brilliant white light blinded them. A wave of warmth passed through the ship, and with it came a soothing tranquillity, touching them all in the deepest corner of their hearts.

Cloud Strife felt it the strongest. He knew what had summoned the Lifestream. He knew what had saved them all. Not what, but whom. He felt her presence near him. He felt her pure spirit wash over him, making his body tingle, the way it always did when she was close to him.

In the blinding light, the smiling, angelic face of Aeris Gainsborough appeared before them. Her loving emerald eyes glistened with unshed tears. And as soon as the light appeared, the bright light was gone. Outside the Highwind, a single tendril of Lifestream was visible, apparently the only one that hadn't returned to the Planet. It moved closer, and passed through the window as if it wasn't even there. It moved straight toward him.

When it came close, it grew larger. Ever so gently, the Lifestream moved low to the ground, as if it was setting something down. The green glow became brighter.

And Cloud understood.

Still smiling, Aeris appeared before him. She stepped timidly out of the Lifestream, which quickly retreated. Tears of joy were in her eyes. He felt the eyes of his eight companions on them, no doubt in total shock, but kept his gaze on Aeris. Cloud felt utter joy as Aeris stepped close to him. He wrapped his arms around her slender body, the smell of her skin making him dizzy. He felt her warm arms go around his neck, pulling him closer. Actually being able to touch her again was electrifying.

"I keep my promises.", she said, touching his cheek.

"But how?!", Cloud asked.

"When Sephiroth struck me down, I went into a state of suspended animation, while my Centra powers were slowly healing me.", Aeris explained. "When you guys placed me in that lake, the process took a little longer, with the barrier I had to form."

He said nothing, only stared into her shimmering green eyes for a few seconds, and the gently touched his lips to hers. She tightened her arms around him, and ran her fingers through his spiky hair.

Totally absorbed in their kiss, Aeris and Cloud were whole again. Their adventure had come to an end, but their life together was only just beginning.

Cid looked at his comrades. To him, they were like his family now. A little weird, but still family none the less. But, there was still one problem.

"Alright, where can I drop you guys off at?"

Barrett broke in first.

"Drop me at Kalm. I gotta see if Marlene s okay."

"I want to go to Midgar.", Cait Sith said. "Gotta find Reeve."

"Wutai for me.", Yuffie said

"Cosmo Canyon, if you please.", Red XIII said as his tail glowed with satisfaction.

"Drop me off at the Cave.", said Vincent. "She's alive, I know it."

"Heck, it s on my way anyway.", said Cid as he turned towards, the last four people. "What about you guys?"

"I want to go to Kalm as well.", Aeris said. "I want to see my mom again."

"Well, I'm with Aeris.", Cloud said.

"What about you two?", Cid asked Aldaros and Tifa.

Aldaros and Tifa didn't know where they could go. Midgar was not on the list for them. And neither was Junon.

"You two may stay in Cosmo Canyon until you decided what you want to do.", Red XIII. said.

"Well, Cosmo Canyon it is.", Tifa said.

"Wait!", Aldaros said. "I have one more thing to do."

"What is it?", Barret asked.

Aldaros then walked over to Tifa, and held her hands.

"Tifa, how much do you love me?", he asked.

"More than anything.", she said smiling.

"If that's the case,", Aldaros said as he got on one knee. "then marry me."

"Are you serious?!", Tifa asked.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this, Tifa.", Aldaros said as he pulled out a diamond ring.

"Then yes, I will marry you!", Tifa said.

Aldaros then put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"So, when's the wedding?", Barret asked.

"I don't know about the wedding, but we can get married tomorrow.", Aldaros said. "We can go to the justice of the peace.

"How about tonight.", Cait Sith grinned.

"Come again?", Tifa said.

"Well, in Kalm, there's a 24 hour justice of the peace."

"What do say, Teef?", Aldaros asked.

"Try and stop me.", Tifa said.

So, Cid dropped off everyone where they wanted to go after Aldaros and Tifa and Cloud and Aeris got married. Yuffie was first. They even gave her some materia. Only thing was, it wasn't all mastered. The only mastered Materia was the ones she had in her weapons. The ones in the sack weren't.

Inside the sack was a note:

* * *

Dear Yuffie,

Turn about is fair play. So, this is our payback on you.

Sign, Avalanche.

P.S.: Ha Ha

* * *

"Those jerks!", Yuffie said as she tossed the note away. "It's kind of funny though."

"It's not much, but, I think you two will be happy with it.", Red said as he showed Aldaros and Tifa the room they were staying in, at the inn.

"As long as it has a bed, I'm happy.", Aldaros said as he put his things near the door.

"Sleep. Must have sleep.", Tifa said as she started yawning.

"I'm tired aswell.", Red said as he walked towards the door. "Goodnight my friends."

"Goodnight Red.", Aldaros said as he got a fire going in the fire place, using his fire materia.

"See you in the mourning.", Tifa said as she closed the door behind him.

"What a night.", Aldaros said as he took off his shirt. "I'm gonna get me a good night sleep."

"Night? I'm going for a whole day.", Tifa said as she took off her boots, and laid on the smooth, silk fabric of the spread that was laid on the floor, which was the way people here slept, ready to go to sleep.

"Don't you have a night gown or something?", Aldaros said as he slipped into his sleeping pants.

"Nope.", Tifa said as she undid her suspender. "Didn't have time to buy one during our journey."

"Well, here. Put this on.", Aldaros said as he handed her one of his t-shirts. "It may fit me well, but, it may just be big enough for you to use as a night gown."

"Thanks.", Tifa said as she unbottuned her shorts. "Turn around please."

"What?!", Aldaros asked in shock. "I'm your husband, woman! I'm allowed to see the goods!"

"You see nothing, until we sleep together.", Tifa grinned.

"What do you think we're about to do now?", Aldaros asked with a smirk.

"You know what I mean!", she said as she pointed towards the wall. "Now turn!"

"Fine! I'll turn.", Aldaros grinned as he turned towards the wall. "My own wife won't let me see her change clothes."

After she changed into the t-shirt Aldaros gave her, Tifa then, playfully threw her sports bra at Aldaros. Aldaros grabbed it from his shoulder and looked at it.

"Dang! I know milk does a body good!", Aldaros said as he looked at the bra. "But how much have you been drinking?!"

Next thing you you know, her shorts and tank top hit him.

"I was only joking!", Aldaros laughed as he turned around. "Dang! You look good!"

The t-shirt was white with a blue number 00 on the front. Most of her left shoulder was exposed, but she didn't mind.

"Thank you.", she said as she laid on the spread.

Aldaros then laid down next to her.

"Now take it off!", he joked.

"Hey!", she laughed as she jumped on top of him.

Aldaros then looked into her wine-colored eyes and saw her true beauty. Tifa in turn, looked into his brown eyes and saw the love he had for her.

"I missed us being this close.", Aldaros said as he stroked her hair. "I missed your touch. I missed holding you in my arms. I missed how soft your lips are when we kissed. I just missed you all together Tifa."

"I remember crying myself to sleep for a month after I found out what happened to you.", Tifa said, as she rested her head on his chest. "I hardly left my room. Jessie had to bring me my food for a while. I didn't want to be around people much. But, within time, I got better, but, I never stopped loving you."

Aldaros saw a few tears sliding down her face. He just gently wiped them away as she continued.

"I thought that I'd never see you again. So, I figured that I'd try to start over, but, you were still always on my mind. I realised that I still loved you. So, when Cloud and Barret decided to go after Sephiroth, I decided to go with them. I wanted to help, but, I was hoping that I'd find you. And you know the rest."

"To be honest, I never thought that I'd see you in a prision.", Aldaros said. "But, I was still happy to see you. Then you had me scared senseless when you were in that gas chamber, and then you falling in the Lifestream."

"Don't remind me.", Tifa said.

"Well, it's all over now.", Aldaros said. "The world is safe, Aeris is alive, and me and you are together again. We even got married two hours ago. All and all, I'd say this a pretty good happy ending."

"Well, I know how it can be even better.", Tifa said.

"And how's that?", Aldaros said with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5: Burning Passion

Chapter 5: Happy Ending

In the last chapter..............

"Well, it's all over now.", Aldaros said. "The world is safe, Aeris is alive, and we're together again. We even got married two hours ago. All and all, I'd say this a pretty good happy ending."

"Well, I know how it can be even better.", Tifa said.

"And how's that?", Aldaros said with a grin.

* * *

Tifa then kissed him.

"That.", she said softly as she sat up.

Aldaros softly touched Tifa's face. The fire in the room left a warm, shadowy red glow on their skin in the dark room. The soft drum beats of Cosmo Canyon eased their senses and calmed their fears. The smooth, silk fabric of the spread that was laid on the floor felt lovely under their skin. Aldaros slowly took Tifa's wrist, pulling her closer to him. She blushed, as he pulled her into his lap.

"Tifa," he whispered her name softly. "Do you want this?"

Tifa stared deep into Aldaros' brown eyes. Never had they seemed so bright and intense like they were now.

"Yes." she responded, her voice catching in her throat.

Aldaros effortlessly pulled Tifa closer to him, pulling her body against his much larger frame. He brought his lips down over hers, consuming her in a hot, passionate kiss, a kiss she'd often fantasized about. His lips traveled to her neck, trailing kisses across the smooth flesh. Aldaros' hands went around her back, sliding under her t-shirt. Tifa's hand slowly went up and ran over his smooth chest. It stopped over his heart, feeling the organ beat beneath his skin.

Aldaros kissed Tifa as he supported her with his hand in the middle of her back, he dipped her backwards as he leaned forward to kiss her neck gently, causing her to shiver, in delight, in his grip in pleasure. Tifa moaned, and Aldaros brought her face back to her and kissed her deeply as ran his hand over her soft yet toned belly. Tifa threw her head back, her hair spilling over the sat designs of the blanket. The fire burning on the other side of the room was nothing compared to the flame of passion Aldaros's touch had awakened in her. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, her body trembling in his lap.

Aldaros then laid her back against the sheet, letting his long fingers dance across her belly, the muscles contracting in fear of pleasure. He stood up for a moment, and removed all but his boxers. He layed down on top of her, covering almost every inch of her body with his. He had to support some of his weight on his right arm as not crush her. He kissed her again, and she ran her fingers through his long, braided hair. He looked into her eyes, those brown, mako pools burning into wine-colored orbs.

"I love you.", Aldaros said softly.

"I love you too.", Tifa said softly before they kissed.

The only sound in the room was the crackling of the flames, and their rapid breathing that slowly subsided. Tifa rolled to her side sweating and breathing rapidly as her chest rose up and down with each breath. Aldaros kissed her lips and neck softly again, and she moaned, the only way she could respond, as exhausted as she was. Aldaros then pulled the folded comforted over their tangled bodies, and secured his arms around her again.

"I love you, Aldaros," Tifa said again.

The flames were dancing with the shadows on his face, and his bright green eyes glowed down on her.

"I love you too, Tifa," he whispered to her, his hand running through her chocolate brown hair.

Tifa closed her eyes, and resting against her love's chest. She fell asleep in the safety of his arms, knowing he was there to love her forever.


End file.
